Au Canada!
by daedricgurl
Summary: The Winter Olympic games have started! The opening act was fantastic, but it seemed Japan's eyes were entertained by something other then the magnificent torch being lit before him. Hard Yaoi Ahead.


I don't know if any of you have seen the Axe mini Shampoo bottles, but that's what is about to be used here.

Alright!

Now please take into account I didn't have my beta-er beta this one. I literally wrote it at 3 in the morning. I'd been working on it ever since the olympics were over.

If it doesn't make sense it was because my mind was boggled and I probably wrote most of it in my sleep.

Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia, if I did, well...Lets not go there.

Enjoy!

(Edited and everything...)

* * *

_I remember when I first set foot in China; the Olympics, with my people. I was disguised entirely within the athletes groups. Holding my country's great flag tightly in my hand. The opening had been great, it had taken away my breath. Seated graciously, and yet still I remained fearful. What had I been expecting? I knew of the great disapproval that was withheld for me and my people. Yet the Korea's remained politely silent, and the Chinese as well._

_Why should I of all people feel this nervousness?_

_Now… Now It's different._

_I'm no longer in China, and it is no longer so warm._

_I feel the cold._

_The cold that is of the second largest Country; Canada._

The beginning of the Winter Olympics, it was in Canada. They made it snow inside, those Canadians. There were lights, there was fire, there was warmth and cold. There was laughter and tears and applause, there was yelling. Yet the whole time there wasn't any jeers, everyone was welcomed.

Georgia, dear Georgia lost a comrade. They stood for them, waved their flags for them. There was nothing but warmth, a moment of sorrow and sympathy. Soon swallowed up in celebration of the eventful day. The man died doing what he was born to do. The cheers as his spirit was welcomed there in the competition.

Kiku Honda saw that within each human being present, and within each nation was the ability, if only for a short moment; to swallow hatred. The Olympics was proof of the good that resided in humans, the ability to make peace.

This brings the nation to think to himself; why is Canada always so forgettable? If only he would speak up a little more, make him self known, put his foot down. We all would have seen this country much sooner. Now… now he watched that young man, so much like America in appearance, yet completely different.

Japan was currently watching him fixedly, caught up in his thoughts. Canada had removed his glasses to wipe away tears. The man was proud, so proud. You could see the Canadian pride that all the people about him spoke of. A clip in his hair pulling back and tucking away a lock from his face; the clip had the bright red Maple leaf.

Kiku looked down into his lap, where not only did he clutch his own flag, but a smaller, Canadian one as well. He flattered himself by thinking he was holding a small piece of Canada.

Under more shrewd eyes, one could say the man looked more filled out. A little taller, a little less invisible. In fact, his whole presence seemed to fill the room. Each nation gathered had their eyes on him for a period of time at one point. Admired him, and thought along the same lines as Japan, even America had felt a pang when he realized he'd forgotten his own brother now and again.

It was amazing what the gathering of so many people could do to a nation. So many different kinds of people pouring in, was it the sudden incline of money into his economy that did this? As people from other countries booked stays in Canada for sixteen days!

Even if the money hadn't so enlarged the nation, Japan fancied he'd still have his eyes on the stars. Though it was the fact it was he; Japan, that seemed so infatuated, he fancied he would have been looking at him regardless of growth and presence.

Finally the oriental nation pulled his eyes away to see the lighting of the torch, with a lot of reserve he watched as it was passed down and out of the stadium, out the door to the outdoor torch. It was required for a torch to be lit outside where everyone could see it. It's majesty would be visible all over Vancouver.

Unbeknownst to Japan though, as soon as his scrutiny left the blond wavy haired Canadian that mans attention was now on Japan. His head tilted to the side as he replaced his glasses to better see who exactly had been staring at him so intently.

Having felt it for several long painful minutes, but there was just no way such a regal nation had been staring at him so intently! He looked around, he had felt it coming from his left, while the nation was not to his immediate left, and was in fact quite far away. When his eyes fell on the male, he just knew it had been him, regardless of how hard it was to believe that.

Due to the placement, there was no way he could confront the oriental nation. There was definitely no way he would do it now anyways; not as Ivan Briginsky took a seat next to Japan.

Canada recoiled slightly in his seat, ducking his head as he watched, he wished above everything else that he could hear what was being said! As the Russian was leaning far down to whisper in his ear, over all the cheers, no matter how quiet Ivan was you'd still hear him.

"I have caught you, da?"

Japan looked at him as evenly as he could, suppressing shudders. Within all this people, he had nothing to fear!

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"You Vhere looking at dear Canada. Dearest Mattvey da?"

"Of course not."

"Don't lie."

Well that sounded deadly… Japan quickly stopped his protesting.

Russia was reclining back in his seat now though, the poor Japanese man he'd almost sat on had fled when the huge Russian made to sit on him. Much like a situation during a meeting, where even Russia failed to notice poor Canada and actually sat upon him…

"You think of him now as ve speak."

"Ah! I suppose it couldn't escape you."

"No. I'm sure it hasn't escaped him either."

"Impossible! Not once did he show any inclination of knowledge that I had been assessing him."

"That is vhat you call it?"

"Well sure. I noticed he'd changed, that is all..."

The Russian cast a glance over to Canada, meeting his eyes. He gave a rather sly smile and turned his attention back to Japan. Even as people began to stand and leave, the Russian did not permit the nation to move and get lost in the babble of people.

Not until the Russian had come to some sort of conclusion did he stand, and bringing Japan with him swept him away so quickly, that once people had moved from the location, the Canadian was surprised to see them gone.

He looked around rapidly, curiosity instantly piqued. Japan would never have left with someone like Russia. What _had_ they been talking about?

The Russian held Japan up through the squabble, quickly bursting from the doors and to the hotel. Kiku had pointed out what level and what room he was abiding in, and Ivan had carried him there. It had been a rather odd side, and the orient man was indignant, but who would fight with Ivan over something like this?

Not he.

"Tonight, I suspect he shall change again da?"

"Why?"

"People will flock to restaurant and stores and for food."

"Oh yes…"

"You vant to see that?"

"No…"

"Don't lie."

The Japanese man really wanted to beat his head through a wall. Yes, yes he did want to see the Canadian. He wanted to scream that at the top of his lungs! But he did not scream, and he really did not want things of that nature, so he remained silent. Not wanting to expose such dark secrets! It was only natural, as he was only male, but it was he precisely. Japan. Quiet, innocent and regal Japan.

"Russia-san, you are thinking too far ahead, Canada-san does not think along _those_ lines."

The Russian held up a finger, he had that vile creepy smirk on his face again! Oh Japan did not feel any warmth anymore. Japan did really not like the look of the bottle he pulled out of his billowing coat. The little blue and white capsule held a really evil hue.

It took all his will power not to whimper as Ivan advanced on him.

Matthew wasn't sure why he was doing this, having gone through all the trouble to figure out the floor and the room. Did this make him a stalker? The younger nation only felt this part of himslef during the other times the Olympics had been held here; they had supplied him with strength.

It didn't matter of the outpour of money that was being raised was going to Haiti. Those vast amounts had no affect on his figure. Even though he still didn't match up to Alfred, he had most of the mans confidence now, and the urges of course as well. The urge to find out what had been so fascinating about him, but of course, the urge to make sure the other was alright.

Anyone leaving with Russia could not be alright, that much was easy to know, you didn't need a sixth sense to know something had transpired, and it couldn't have been completely good.

This brought him to be standing in front of the Asians door, scratching the back of his head as he contemplated what to do next. Of course he should check on him, he was a guest.

So he knocked, waited, knocked again and still no reply.

Inside, regardless of the condition Japan was now in, he froze, covering his labored breathing his hands. Russia had also stopped moving, smirking though as he was. He was currently standing over the orient nation, blocking him from crawling out of the heat that was the shower.

It was quite the sight, he had the privilege of watching the proud nation slowly unravel as the pill he'd forced him to ingest got to work on his mind and body.

Kiku's cheeks were stained a deep red from a perpetual flush, his breathing coming quickly and heavy. He was curled up now, hugging himself tightly as though in pain, but this was a different kind of pain.

Russia only wanted to make it worse.

"I hear, it kicks in worse vith heat…"

He whispered, reaching out to the shower head knob and turning it on. The water was hot, steaming but not burning. Sure enough, Kiku curled up on himself even more. The white uniform he was wearing becomes soaked, clinging to him. He clutched at it as he hugged himself, Russia had the pleasure of hearing the nation moan quietly. Then, Russia quickly moved from the room and into a closet, once Canada was in the bathroom, he'd make his escape; it was too bad that he would never get to see what transpired after this.

That knock came again, louder this time, and Canada's voice followed. Russia knew Japan was unable to do anything now. In fact, the voice that spoke the mans name probably only made it worse. Then, the young man tried the door, sure enough it opened. Russia had been sure not to shut the it all the way.

Canada peaked in shyly, looking around and when he didn't find the man in his sight he called out again. He heard the shower running, but there had been no reply. What if Japan had hurt himself!

He was quick to rush in, flinging the bathroom door open as epically as Alfred would have. Though was unprepared for the sight before him.

He saw Japan through slightly different eyes then Russia.

Japan was covering his mouth desperately with his hands. His eyes screwed tightly shut. Face flushed, hair soaked and clinging to his face. The white uniform was clinging to him, and the honey tinted skin could be seen from beneath the material.

Above everything was the heat though, the steam and the rapid rise and fall of Kiku's chest. He could hear that labored breathing for heavens sake, watched as the man squirmed so indignantly under the steady and heavy fall of hot water.

Canada blushed and gasped slightly, alerting the Japanese man to his presence. The most heated look had been placed upon him, with dark eyes looking upon him half massed and completely wonton. So unlike the Japan everyone knew, so different that Canada had his own mouth covered to keep from a whimper of his own.

What had Russia done?

He stepped forward, each movement registered in the dark haired mans eyes, they were so clear, the way they bore up at him. Canada reached out slowly, every movement followed until he could finally rest his hand against the man's cheek.

When their skin came into contact, those eyes were shut tightly. It felt as though electrical currents were running up the length of his arm. Yet Japan didn't seem to head these warming feelings, pressing into the hand. The heat of the water was nothing compared to the heat of a human. This man before him had unknowing walked into Russia's trap, and there was no way Japan could let him go; not with the condition he was in now.

Reaching up, Japan took a tight hold on that hand, disregarding clothes as his had been. It took only a gently tug and the man had stepped into the shower with him. Still looking down upon Japan, as though he had no idea what had gotten into the old and calm nation.

"Canada-san…"

The nation jumped at hearing his own name, of course, there was no way that Japan could confuse him for his brother now. The aura of the Olympics was all about him, but then again, Japan had always been smart, no matter what kind of stupor he was in.

But god, Japan's hand was so hot, an unnatural heat.

Canada knelt under the spray of the water, but he should have known that was a mistake, as Japan's arms were thrown about his shoulders, fingers locking behind his neck and pulling him forward. Their lips meeting harshly, and admittedly Matthew was surprised, but didn't pull back.

He was drinking the older nation up, taking hold of the others waist to pull him closer. More of that burning heat pressing against his body, and he fancied he felt exactly what Japan was going through; even if the torture was medicated. They were kissing. Why was that fact so surprising, but what was even more surprising was that Canada wasn't daunted by it at all.

The mashing of their tongues, it was wet, sweet and delicious. They only pulled back to breath better, but Japan dived right back in. Canada took a hold of those soaked locks, pulling his head back in a fit of confidence and taking control. Delving his tongue in, he knew the way he was ravishing Japan's mouth was bringing about pleasure. Simply because Japan was mewling against his mouth muffledly, and the squirming that was going on. The way Japan rubbed his thighs together, shifted his hips, if the ecstasy hadn't turned him on then, he was turned on now.

It didn't matter that they were so out of character from how they were in public, the animalist qualities in all beings were brought out during sexual encounters. The shy Canada and the dignified Japan was no different.

He wanted to touch him, disregarding whether there would be consequences or not; he laid his hands upon the form of Kiku Honda. His fingers stretching out over the sopping white uniform, feeling under the cloth those pert nipples. He felt nails digging into his shoulder blades as he pressed down on them with his thumbs, rubbing, pushing and pulling, pinching between his fingers, abusing them in a gentle manner that had Japan shaking, moaning and barely able to restrain from thrashing around.

He was doing this; it was really hard to believe that someone like him was actually doing something like this. He was the one messaging Kiku's hard nipples, wrapped once again in a harsh kiss as he worked him over into complete arousal.

Kiku had his hands in the young nations hair, that offensive clip he'd admired before was removed and thrown carelessly away, leaving the Japanese man to stroke his fingers freely through the blond locks.

Canada decided that he really liked the way Japan would sigh his name; it seemed to come from his like a mantra. As though it were the only thing he knew how to say. Even under the influence, one could say no right? So he wasn't taking advantage of him, besides; Kiku needed _him_.

The Oriental nation trailed his hands down, brushing his finger tips over his neck and shoulders, down his chest and stomach. It was so sensual, the Canadian watched their descent until it reached their destination; his crotch. The growing bulge there wasn't a surprise to either of them, but Kiku messaging it through the jeans he was wearing was. So was the strangled groan it elicited from Canada. Those hands were insistent, working him till he figured he would go insane.

Batting those hands away, he stood, pulling a shaking Japan up with him. The shower wall retained some coolness, and when Canada pushed his back against it, Japan sighed with some relief. He was still feverish though, and he still wanted other things. He reached out to Canada, conveying this to him. His kiss swollen lips parted sensually, and Canada obliged him more bruises to the soft flesh.

Literally feeling him up, every part of the Japanese mans body was assaulted. Matthew slipped his hands down the front of Japan's pants and took a hold of his arousal, and suddenly it was as though the man could no longer stand. He was clinging to him so desperately he could feel the shirt stretching as the tried to keep his knees from giving out. Because of the pill; everything must have been made extra sensitive, ten times worse then it could be sober.

He smiled as he fondled him, it wasn't so bad really. It fit so comfortably in his hand, that he was too busy admiring the silkiness of the skin, he forgot what he was originally doing. However when he looked up into the pleading face of a wonton and completely sexy Japan, he remembered immediately. Taking a tight hold of it, with the restraint of the pants he was working around; he began to stroke him. And Japan was pumping his hips into that hand, trying to get as much of it as he could. However Canada was unwilling to pick up the pace. Slowly rubbing his palm over the head in circles, then he would take a hold of the shaft to stroke him; up and down.

"Ooh…A-ah… Canada-san…."

His voice was so sexy, the way it echoed off of the shower walls.

He stopped and pulled his hand back, Japan was about to protest when he was spun around so suddenly.

"Hold on to the bar Japan…"

The drugged Oriental looked up and saw a hard plastic bar holding washing rags, immediately reaching up and holding tightly onto it. Japan was tempted to turn around when the clatter of shampoo bottles and whatnot came crashing behind him, but he decided he didn't want to.

If he had, he would have seen one of the mini 'Axe' wash bottles held contemplatively in Canada's hands. It was oddly shaped, though its actual circumference may only have been a few inches; one or two. It had what appeared to be two tubes running down its side. The young man looked at it oddly and then back up to Japan, who was obediently not looking.

"I don't have any condoms…"

He muttered gently as he picked up a conditioner bottle and squeezed out some of the white thick substance on it. He spread it evenly; it looked so familiar…

Using one hand, he pulled down the back of the mans white pants, just enough to reveal his bottom. He wasn't here to cause complete embarrassment, just to…'_Help_?'

He ghosted his hand over the mans buttocks, frowning slightly. Japan's knees gave out slightly, but the rail was holding him up. With the way he was bent at the hips like that, surely it would go in easier, plus the conditioner…

He spread him as best as he could with one hand, and prodded at the puckered entrance with a gentle finger. Hoping to loosen him up and get him used to having something touching him there. Japan was quick to relax, keeping the two ribs of the bottle vertical he pressed it against the entrance and slowly pushed the bottle in.

Japan tipped up on the tips of his toes at the intrusion his shoulders hunching forward on himself as he made to get away from the intrusion at first. But Canada was insistant on pushing it up farther, a firm hand on the cap he spun the bottle so the ribs where now horizontal. Japan found himself gasping, he had almost cried out.

Then he began pushing it in and out, and Japan's body was rocking up and down to it. The man had his head bowed, face pressed against the shower wall, with each breath he sucked in and blew out was laden with tiny moans.

Suddenly, Canada had the urge to experiment on the older nation. It was quick, not gentle in any way; suddenly thrust the bottle up hard and fast into him. Japan, not expecting it, screamed, and unsurprisingly had squirt a little of his load onto the shower wall. Canada suppressed a moan, and refused to stop thrusting that bottle into him, though he'd gone back to a gentler pace, though it had quickened some.

Now that he'd successfully broken Japan's barriers, the nation was moaning more loudly, and he was now actually beginning to push down on the bottle as it was thrust up into him. Canada found the pace changing rapidly. It was much faster then one could normally had gone had a cock been used, and obviously it was driving Japan out of his mind.

Though it appeared the man liked it hard and fast, by the stream of semen; pre-cum, that was coursing down his shaft. The way he gripped at that bar and seemed to coil up within himself, the cue that he was really about to explode.

Canada obliged to help him, suddenly it wasn't just fast, but like the hard thrusts from before, each thrust hitting the same spot. Rocking his body up and then Japan was screaming hotly. It was the fact that Japan was so undone that Canada loved the most.

He felt Japan's body convulsing gently, reaching forward and taking a hold of the head of his cock, rolling his palm around it and soon Japan shot his load into his hand. Canada caught as much as he could before pulling back, letting the oriental nation spend the rest of him self on the wall again.

"Japan…"

The nation turned slightly, just in time to see Canada putting his soiled fingers to his mouth, lapping and licking, and sucking it clean. Then, he slowly and gently pulled the bottle out, it made a quiet 'schlep' sound, bringing heat to his cheeks and a gentle moan from Japan.

Canada then dropped the bottle and suddenly wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist. The nation released his hold of that bar and leaned limply into that embrace. His head resting on Canada's shoulder, looking up at that face. Matt turned his head enough so he could kiss the side of his mouth.

It appeared Kiku was slightly normal now, as he wasn't acting so oddly now, but hopefully there wouldn't be a rain of blood over Canada now of what he'd done. Though it appeared this nation wasn't mad at all.

Matt quickly shut off the shower, simply staring at the dripping wet form of Japan. Then he heaved a sigh and began undoing the jacket; the water had probably damaged it, perhaps he could get it repaired somehow… He pulled off the white tank top and finished tugging his pants off the rest of the way as well, this though the male flushed at.

"You'll catch cold."

Japan didn't bother protesting at that, and watched silently as Canada did the same. He refrained from looking down at the man though; it wasn't hard to figure that the poor young country was hard. Canada had been courteous enough to not enter him with '_that_' without a condom. Though the poor man was probably suffering for it.

"Come on, eh?"

When Japan stepped out of the shower, he was immediately wrapped in the fluffiest towel he'd ever felt. It was huge and draped around him warmly; he huddled into it as he followed a wrapped up Canada back out into the room. It appeared the blonde wasn't really waiting for an invitation as he'd plopped down onto the bed with little reserve. Japan followed suit a little more cautiously, but it appeared Canada would have none of that. He'd slid right up to the man and was wrapped about him once more. Of course, cautious of his hips not wanting to alert Japan to his crisis, even though it really was already known.

Japan found the pill still hadn't worn off yet; he found he really wanted to help Canada. He wanted to get on his stomach in the mans lap and suck him off to alleviate his hard on. This was so unlike him, but he was still capable of thinking and something like that didn't sound at all bad…

Kiku Honda found out very quickly, that he had taken a complete one eighty spin from being shy and such an innocent, to something so dirty, so wantable. With the way Canada was looking at him now, the man had obviously caught on to what Japan wanted; Would he be stopped?

Russia all but glared at the closet door as they moved it to the bed. He'd been so caught up, it had all happened so fast that he'd been riveted to his seat. And now there was no way he could escape! Through the crack in the closet, he watched rather fearfully as Japan seemed to hover above Canada with '_that_' look in his eyes, and the younger nation had a playful smile on his lips…

* * *

END

Now. If you would like me to make a continuation with Japan being EXTRA naughty, review with 'yes', or 'no.'

I will full fill the wishes as soon as I caaan!

I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review!


End file.
